The disclosure relates generally to communication with data sources. More particularly, the disclosure relates to techniques for providing access to a variety of data sources by utilizing a tool that deploys a release of dynamic query services (DQS) to a computing device based upon a DQS selected by a user.
Oftentimes a company will have a variety of different data sources connected to a network. Typically, each of the data sources can be accessed through the network. However, access to each of the data sources may be constrained to a particular protocol. Thus, a user of the data source will oftentimes have to be versed in the each of the protocols of each of the data sources in order to access each of the data sources.